The present invention is in the technical field of personal grooming aid devices. More particularly, the present invention is in the technical field wet shaving instruments. More particularly, the present invention is in the technical field of maintaining and extending the serviceability of disposable wet shaving instruments.
In the prior art there exists a number of attempted solutions to solve the problem of clogged disposable razor head assemblies, and in particular the clogging problem associated with multiple bladed disposable razors due to the accumulation of hair and shaving stubble as these become wedged between the close spacing of the blades. Of the most prominent:
There exists the prior art practice of bringing to market a number of abrading materials such as bristle brushes, metallic tools and wall mounting pads, all purposefully claiming the ability to scrape away foreign material clinging to the blades and other hard-to-reach areas. These products at the same time contribute to the unintended deleterious effect of nicking and damaging the shaving edges.
There exists still further the prior art practice of publicly recommending a source of very hot water in the home or other area for the purpose of rinsing away shaving debris. Such recommendations at the same time contribute to the unintended deleterious effect of dulling the finely honed steel edges due to repeated thermal expansion and contraction.
There exists still further the prior art practice of bringing to market various pressure augmentation devices which claim to dislodge stubborn shaving debris by forcing tap water through several restrictive passages within the device, thereby causing multiple jets of pressurized water to be directed through the shaving head. These devices at the same time are prone to causing the deleterious effect of unwanted wetting in and around the immediate area of the lavatory including walls, mirrors, counter tops and floors.
There exists still further the prior art practice of publicly recommending assiduous drying of the disposable razor after each use with absorbent materials such as cotton fabric or paper toweling. Such recommendations at the same time tend to be dismissive of any further discussion over the difficulty in reaching all surfaces of the shaving instrument including the undersides of the razors.
U.S. patent Documents6,886,211May 3, 2005Severino6,385,850May 14, 2002Coulthard, Jr.6,131,230Oct. 17, 2000ManabatD433,187Oct. 31, 2000Dettman5,365,958Nov. 22, 1994Stuhlmacher, II5,265,337Nov. 30, 1993Lowder